1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless proximity awareness using a communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless proximity presence notification refers to wireless alerts sent to the wireless devices of other individuals, friends or contacts that are within proximity, relative to the wireless network communication towers. A wireless device is an electronic communication device that enables two or more individuals to communicate using voice or data. Examples of wireless devices include pagers, cellular phones, cellular smart-phones, wireless handheld organizers, and wirelessly enabled notebook computers.
Although many wireless devices enable remote, ubiquitous communication across large boundaries, there is also value associated with face-to-face communication, especially among contacts that keep in touch using wireless devices. Users of wireless device often travel without knowing that another user, such as a friend or business contact is nearby. If they are made aware of their proximity, both users may be able to get together for a meeting to conduct business or as a social gathering.
Known wireless communication devices do not provide a method for presence notification based on proximity; this invention seeks to accomplish this shortcoming.